


children shouldn't be fighting your wars.

by NAMELESSLY



Series: DESPONDENT. dsmp works. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Character Study, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Exile, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAMELESSLY/pseuds/NAMELESSLY
Summary: tommy reflects on the things he has done in his life. kind of a character study! /dsmp /rp
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Other(s)
Series: DESPONDENT. dsmp works. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105724
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	children shouldn't be fighting your wars.

**Author's Note:**

> //tw mentions of suicide

**_— “children shouldn’t be fighting your wars.”_ **

tommy is a boy with many flaws. 

he's outgoing, reckless, vulgar, and not to mention, incredibly loud. despite the fact that he can be an unbelievably huge bother to almost everyone, he's still able to take control and steer the course of any situation, no matter what about. tommy is a boy who strongly believes in the morals wilbur and his mentor figures taught to instill in himself and would do anything- no matter what the cost- to pursue them, which is the reason why dream goes through so much to keep him under control. tommy is strongly guided and driven by his heart and emotions, and whether that was good or bad- no one really knew. sometimes, his emotions would lead him to his largest victory, and sometimes they'd lead him to a dark and lonely abyss.

tommy has participated in countless wars and disputes- almost all of which had taken place in the dream smp. somehow, it always revolved around him, the discs he deemed as his most prized possessions and the people he cared about... and then later, an entire nation. tommy is a founding father of a nation called "l'manberg" at the age of 16, alongside the closest father figure he had (at the time) named wilbur: a man who'd be later known as the president who never finished his greatest symphony.

through bloodshed and tears, explosions and arson, and numerous negotiations- in the end, everything still isn't as perfect as tommy thought it should have been. he watched a drunk old man and dictator have a heart attack. he watched his only guidance in life slowly fall apart only to be killed by his father. he watched his older brother execute his best friend and unleash massive destruction on his nation. he was exiled twice now, the second time being betrayed by his closest ally and friend: tubbo.

tommy is a 16 year old boy who never got the childhood he was supposed to have, and instead, became a war veteran in exile out of his own nation and people.

his mental state never really began to tear him from the inside more than it did in his second time of exile- being all alone in the green plains next to a big blue ocean. bottled up negative emotions swelled and blackened his 16 year old heart, the realizations of just everything he had gone through finally revealing themselves. "trauma.. is this what it is?" he uttered to himself one night, alone in his dark tent as he laid on his very uncomfortable cot. with his best friend unreliable, his mentor dead, and the rest of his family on the opposing side- he really did have nowhere to go and no one to turn to. many times he contemplated and thought about how much less colder he'd feel after jumping into the bubbling lava of the nether, or what it'd be like being cuddled by the depths of the vast ocean.

he hated dream.

he hated techno.

he hated them both with a burning passion, and yet-

why couldn't he bring himself to loathe tubbo with that same amount of hatred?

tommy is flawed.

and whether those flaws will continue to grow or begin to disappear, time will tell. 

after all, although he denies it often, he was still only a child.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter! --> @namelesslyyy  
> feel free to interact, haha <3


End file.
